


The Composer

by filthybonnet



Series: Faux Family [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Weber RPF, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Domestic Issues, Drinking, F/M, Infidelity, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: As Gustave continues to prove his genius, Christine and Raoul's strained relationship threatens to harm him and reveal secrets of the heart.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Series: Faux Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Composer

**Author's Note:**

> The was originally written for a tumblr prompt suggestion thing but I just rediscovered it a file buried in between some other one shots I had already published on here. So I decided to also publish it and make it part of a series with another phic it goes well with.

The Vicomtesse de Chagny stacked up books on Gustave’s desk in the library. In a hurry to leave his lessons after his tutor left, he left them open and his papers everywhere. He already proved too smart for his peers and after much coaxing and pleading to her husband, Christine was able to get him a tutor instead. Under a mathematics book, she found a notebook full of Gustave’s messy handwriting. She skimmed it before walking over to a leather chair and setting down completely engrossed.

 _Oh, what a delightful little story he’s written! A fairy falling in love with a goblin…showing up at his house in the middle of the day._ Christine looked out the window, swearing she could see the roof of the Opera House from their estate. _Erik, it is as if he knows. You would be so proud._ Before the tears in her eyes could fall, she heard piano scales coming from the drawing room.

Dropping the notebook onto the chair as she got up, Christine headed towards the music. She lingered in the doorway and watched her son play the scales before switching over picking out notes, forming a song. A chill ran down her spine. _Oh those days down below when he would slave away at his organ before playing me a sample of his genius._

After a few minutes the boy looked up as he removed his hands from the keys, “Mother do you constantly hear music in your head too?”

She smiled as she walked into the room and sat down beside him on the bench, “Yes. As an opera singer it’s constantly there. Granted it’s not nearly as beautiful as that. I am no composer like your father.”

Gustave’s eyes widen and he grabbed his mother’s arm, “I didn’t know father wrote music!”

The Vicomtesse gasped realizing too late what she had slipped past her lips.

“Why yes, I did not know I was a composer either,” Raoul walked into drawing room a drink in his hand.

Christine stood and walked briskly towards her husband, “Of course you are a composer.” She took the glass from him, “You were a huge patron of the Opera Populaire. That’s just like composing music.”

Raoul noticed how flushed his wife’s cheeks were and that she looked down at the glass as she spoke.

“I’m sure. Tossing my money around to listen to you sing _his_ music with such passion…”

“Raoul, please! Not in front of our son,” She whispered, gently touching his arm with her free hand.

“Oh, so he is my son?” He whispered back.

Christine sighed and walked away tears in her eyes.

“Is everything okay, father?” Gustave looked at his father sullen.

Raoul smiled at the boy, “Of course. Now I know you had a biology lesson today. Do you have some specimens to show me?”

Gustave grinned, jumped off the piano bench and ran over to him, “Yes I do!” He took the man’s hand and led him down the hall.


End file.
